


She Isn't There

by WinterWandering



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Hades is mentioned, Post-Turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Hadestown Doubt Comes In one-shot. I'm ruining the holidays. sorry.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	She Isn't There

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta reader bramble! (i don't think she's got an ao3 account)

_ She isn’t there. I know she isn’t. Mister Hermes said it was a trial, but it’s a trick! How can I trust Hades! _

Orpheus bit his lip, resisting the temptation to turn around, to possibly fail. 

But how could know? 

No, no, no. He couldn’t think like that. 

The Fates whispered in his ear:  _ He forced her to stay behind. She’s not here. Turn around. Who are you against the king of the Underworld? Turn around. Turn!  _

He turned. 

_ Oh... _

She had been there all along.

Eurydice gasped in horror or shock? He couldn’t tell. 

_ Was she disappointed in him?  _

“It’s you.” Orpheus mumbled softly. 

“Its me.” She took a breath in, whispering out “Orpheus.”

He whimpered, a sad soft “Eurydice.” 

He reached a hand out, to brush her cheek.

She smiled at him. Not a sad one, but one full of understanding and love. 

Then she faded back into Hadestown, to work in the mines forever now. He couldn’t do anything. 

_ What had he done? _

He let out an ear-splitting scream, falling to his knees and cradling the small red flower in his hands. Tears spilled from his eyes, falling over his cheeks and splashing onto the ground below. 

_ He had failed. They were so close to leaving Hadestown, and he had turned around.  _

He sobbed out a melody, but-

Eurydice was his muse, it wouldn’t work. He had lost her. He was wrong about Hades’ supposed ruse.

It wasn’t a trick. It was a trial. And he had no doubt that if Eurydice had led the way out, they would’ve made it. 

_ Songbird versus Rattlesnake.  _ The Fates hissed in his ear.  _ The rattlesnake won, little songbird.  _


End file.
